videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Dimensions: Year 3
LEGO Dimensions: Year 3 is an update to LEGO Dimensions adding support for new levels, adventure worlds, and character packs. Character Packs Star Wars * Luke Skywalker Fun Pack: Includes Luke Skywalker, and X-Wing Fighter. * Princess Leia Fun Pack: Includes Princess Leia, and Tantive IV. * Rey Fun Pack: Includes Rey, and Rey's Speeder. * Star Wars Team Pack: Includes Han Solo, Chewbacca, Millennium Falcon, and AT-ST. Looney Tunes * Bugs Bunny Fun Pack: Includes Bugs Bunny, and Unknown Vehicle. * Daffy Duck Fun Pack: Includes Daffy Duck, and Unknown Vehicle. * Tasmanian Devil Fun Pack: Includes Tasmanian Devil, and Unknown Vehicle. Arrowverse * Arrowverse Level Pack: Includes Flash, Particle Accelerator, and STAR Labs Van. * Arrowverse Team Pack: Includes Arrow, Diggle, Arrowcycle, and Arrow Van * Supergirl Fun Pack: Includes Supergirl, and Kryptonion Pod. * Rip Hunter Fun Pack: Includes Rip Hunter, and Waverider. Minecraft * Minecraft Level Pack: Includes Steve?, Creeper, and Ender Dragon. * Alex? Fun Pack: Includes Alex?, and Iron Golem. Terminator * Terminator Team Pack: Includes T-800, T-1000, T-800's Motercycle, and Terminator. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo Fun Pack: Includes Leonardo, and Shellraiser. * Michelangelo Fun Pack: Includes Michelangelo, and T-Rawket. * TMNT Team Pack: Includes Raphael, Donatello, Stealth Shell, and Turtle Sub. Home Alone * Home Alone Level Pack: Includes Kevin, Kevin's Sled, and Trap. Star Trek * Star Trek Team Pack: Includes Captain Kirk, Spock, USS Enterprise, and Vulcan Space Ship. Flintstones * Flintstones Level Pack: Includes Fred Flintstone, Dino, and the Flintstone's Car. * Barney Fun Pack: Includes Barney Rubble, and Baby Puss. Half-Life * Half-Life Level Pack: Includes Gordon Freeman, Scout Car, and Dog. BIONICLE * Lewa Fun Pack: Includes Lewa, and Axalara T9. * Gali Fun Pack: Includes Gali, and Toa Pod. * Pohatu Fun Pack: Includes Pohatu, and Rockoh T3. * Onua Fun Pack: Includes Onua, and Lord of Skull Spiders. * BIONICLE Team Pack: Includes Tahu, Kopaka, Lava Board, and Jetrax T6.4. DC Comics * Green Lantern Fun Pack: Includes Green Lantern, and Lantern Jet. * Robin Fun Pack: Includes Robin, and Robin Cycle. * Lex Luthor Fun Pack: Includes Lex Luthor, and Lexbot. The Lord of the Rings * Aragorn Fun Pack: Includes Aragorn, and the Balrog. * Frodo and Sam Team Pack: Includes Frodo, Sam, Elven Boat, and Eagle. The LEGO Movie * President Business Fun Pack: Includes President Business, and Micro Manager. * Vitruvius Fun Pack: Includes Vitruvius, and Wyldstyle's Motorcycle. The Wizard of Oz * Dorothy Fun Pack: Includes Dorothy, and Dorothy's House. Ninjago * Ronin Fun Pack: Includes Ronin, and R.E.X. Doctor Who * Captain Jack Harkness Fun Pack: Includes Captain Jack Harkness, and Torchwood Van. * Clara Oswald Fun Pack: Includes Clara Oswald, and Diner TARDIS. Portal * Portal Team Pack: Includes Atlas, P-Body, Gel Cannon, and Space Core. Scooby-Doo * Fred Fun Pack: Includes Fred, and Mystery Plane. Jurassic World * Claire Fun Pack: Includes Claire, and Jurassic World Response Van. Legends of Chima * Worriz Fun Pack: Includes Worriz, and Combat Lair. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Lego Category:Captainfishlip Category:Captainfishlip's Games Category:Toys to Life games Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Games